


In the Frosted Looking Glass

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate universe where Loki grew up knowing he was Jotunn, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brothers, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Incest, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Magic, Porn, Sibling Incest, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenage Loki (Marvel), Teenage Thor (Marvel), Teenagers, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: A teenaged Loki is ashamed of the family secret that he was not born of Asgard.  Thor comforts him and shows his appreciation of his brother's Jotunn form.





	In the Frosted Looking Glass

Thor walked down the palace hall and found his brother’s bedroom door to be locked. He knocked, but there was no reply, even though Thor could hear Loki straining to swallow his sobs. 

“Brother,” he called through the door.

“Go away, Thor,” Loki’s muffled yell replied.

But Thor waited, and ten minutes later he heard the sound of the door unlock. He opened it gently.

“Loki,” Thor said cautiously. Loki was shirtless and staring into his mirror, his back turned to Thor. He met Thor’s eyes in the mirror and Thor could see the tears streaming down his brother’s cheeks. He was biting his lip to hold back his cries and he had broken the skin, drawing a drop of blood. 

“What do you want, Thor?”

Thor stepped closer and stood behind him.

“To help.”

Loki’s gaze softened, and he stared pleadingly at Thor’s reflection. But then his expression changed again, swiftly becoming hard and guarded.

“Tell me what is wrong,” Thor encouraged.

“You don’t want to hear it,” Loki said accusatorily.

“Of course I do,” Thor rushed to say. He lay a hand on Loki’s shoulder. “What is this about? Tell me.”

“I’m fine.”

“I heard you crying from my room.”

“Don’t pretend you care.”

“How can you say that?”

Thor saw the vulnerable expression take over Loki’s face again. Thor wrapped his arms around Loki’s waist, and Loki sobbed.

“It’s alright,” Thor spoke softly. Loki leaned back against him. “It’s alright, brother,” Thor repeated.

Loki’s body stiffened.

“You know I am not your brother. Not really.”

“Of course you are, Loki.”

“So you claim,” Loki scoffed, “but you don’t even know the real me, do you? This,” he gestured toward his reflection, “is a lie. It is Father’s cruel lie. And that lie is all you have ever known of me.”

Thor didn’t know what to say.

“You do not even know what I look like.”

It was true; he didn’t, really. He knew what Frost Giants looked like, from books, and he knew that Loki’s birth father was a Frost Giant and that his birth mother’s race was unknown. He knew that Loki had been a sapphire colored baby with ruby colored eyes when Father had rescued him. But Thor had never been able to envision Loki that way. He felt a wave of guilt at the realization that he tended to forget that his brother had a different appearance, beneath Father’s magic. Thor hardly ever contemplated the fact that the form they all knew was not the one Loki was born to have. Mother and Father had always told them how important it was that no one find out about Loki’s true parentage. Thor had decided long ago that the best way to make sure he kept the secret was to simply not think about it. There was nothing to know.

Suddenly Loki changed. With a dropped jaw, Thor watched it in the mirror: blue spread over Loki’s skin, red took over his eyes, and the markings of the Frost Giants appeared, their lines drawn by an invisible hand on Loki’s face, arms, and torso. Thor gasped in shock, and Loki seemed wounded by the reaction, so Thor hugged him to his body, regardless of Loki’s suddenly cold skin.

“I was just surprised,” he spoke softly in Loki’s ear, “I did not know you knew how to change back and forth.”

Loki didn’t say anything, only watched Thor’s reflection. Thor let himself examine Loki’s true face. He peered into the striking depths of Loki’s blood colored eyes, then allowed his gaze to trail down to Loki’s bare chest. Thor struggled to process the sight of his brother this way; it was very strange, but in a deeply alluring way. His eyes traced over the lines that decorated the cobalt skin, and Thor found he wanted to touch them, to explore them with his fingertips. 

Loki’s torso felt like ice burning the skin of Thor’s hands, and part of him had the instinct to let go - but Thor would have given anything not to see that wounded expression on his little brother’s face again, so he held him tightly. Despite the sting of the cold, Thor became aware of a longing to shed his own shirt and press his chest to Loki’s back, skin to skin. Thor had always run hot as an effect of his lightning powers, and there was something deeply satisfying about the extremity of Loki’s temperature in his Jotunn form.

“You see,” Loki said, his voice breaking, “I am not one of you.”

Thor tried to think of what to say; he wanted to tell Loki that he was beautiful, but also that he would love him even if he weren’t, would love him in any form, that no matter how Loki looked, they were brothers and nothing would change that. But before he had time to sort out what to say, Loki turned himself back. He appeared again as his Asgardian self. Thor felt oddly like he’d lost something.

“Let me see it again,” he asked tentatively.

Loki hesitated, then complied, returning to his Jotunn form. 

“Have you always been able to do that?” Thor asked with wonder, “change back and forth?”

Loki shook his head.

“I have tried for years but it was only this week I finally puzzled out how to use my own magic to block Father’s magic.” He looked down and swallowed audibly. “Father’s lie,” he added.

“Impressive work,” Thor told him, hoping the compliment on his magical skill might provide Loki a moment of cheer.

“Thank you,” he replied, not sounding cheered at all. Thor watched his blue lips move.

“Loki,” he tried again, “there is nothing you could show me that would change the fact that we are brothers.”

Loki’s face contorted for an instant as he fought a fresh spring of tears. They spilled from his eyes anyway.

“It must be difficult,” Thor tried to say comfortingly, “feeling different.” Thor hadn’t really thought much before about Loki’s internal struggle on the topic; growing up knowing that he was secretly a half-Frost Giant, rejected and abandoned by his birth father because he wasn’t a full Frost Giant, because he was too small and too different. And now, growing up in disguise in a place where Frost Giants are considered the ultimate enemy. He must feel like there is no true place for him, like he has nowhere to belong, like he was born to be alone.

Thor felt badly for not considering Loki’s pain earlier, but he was grateful to have an opportunity to comfort his younger brother now. Still, he was petrified of saying the wrong thing and making Loki feel worse.

“You have no idea what it’s like,” Loki snapped through his tears.

“I know I don’t,” Thor replied cautiously, “I am sorry. I just want to help.”

“You can’t. Just leave.”

Thor didn’t move.

“Is there nothing I can do?”

Loki’s anger seemed to melt to sorrow again and he turned quickly around in Thor’s arms, hugged to him and wept against his neck. Thor held him close, feeling Loki’s tears land like snow, feeling the icy flesh of Loki’s back against his own hot hands.

“It is alright,” Thor soothed him, stopping himself just in time from calling Loki ‘brother’ and potentially angering him again. He stroked Loki’s hair, which still felt the same as always, but then Thor worked his hand underneath to feel for the back of Loki’s neck, and he rubbed the cold skin he found there. Loki nuzzled against him and sobbed. Thor held him in silence, hoping that was the right course of action.

After a time, Loki looked up at him, azure skin tearstained.

“Tell me I am not ugly,” he pleaded, voice breaking, “tell me I am not a monster.”

“Of course you are not a monster,” Thor rushed to say. He stared into Loki’s eyes, and brought a hand to his damp cheek, “and no, you are not ugly.” As a child, Thor had indeed found images of Frost Giants to be hideous and frightening. But now, looking at Loki’s Jotunn form, Thor thought it was breathtakingly beautiful. But he didn’t know if he should say so.

“Thor,” Loki wept as he leaned into Thor’s hand, and before Thor knew what he was doing his hot lips were pressed to Loki’s icy mouth. He shivered at the contact - was it just from the cold, he wondered, or was it the strength of his emotions that shook him? Thor felt his heart thump and he wanted to be closer, but then he realized Loki wasn’t responding, and Thor pulled back, shame engulfing him.

“I am sorry, I don’t know why I -”

But before Thor could finish his apology Loki had grabbed his head and reunited their lips. The cold of Loki’s tongue felt somehow perfect as it pushed into Thor’s mouth, and Thor slid his hands into Loki’s hair and kissed him furiously.

“Look,” Thor instructed after the kiss was broken. He turned Loki back around to face the mirror. From behind Loki’s body, Thor used his fingertip to trace the lines on Loki’s chest and stomach. Loki watched Thor’s hand in the mirror, his expression shockingly unguarded. “Beautiful,” Thor said softly in his ear, “you see?”

“Thor,” was all Loki had to say, but his voice was impassioned. Thor bent his head and kissed the side of Loki’s neck and Loki moaned, then covered his mouth belatedly. Thor moved to the door and locked it, then shed his shirt on his way back to Loki. He pressed his bare chest to Loki’s freezing back and the relief was intoxicating. Loki sighed softly and leaned back against him. 

Thor tried not to let himself think too much about what he was doing. He would worry later about whether or not it was a bad choice. There was too much to sort out: they were both male, but Thor couldn’t decide if that mattered or not; they were brothers, but not biologically; it seemed necessarily wrong in some ways, but perfectly right in others… Thor put all deliberations aside and listened only to his desires, to the urges of his body and the longing of his heart. He locked eyes with his brother’s reflection as he worked a hand below Loki’s pants and found his cock. It was soft, but at Thor’s touch it jumped and quickly began to stiffen. Loki opened his mouth as if to say something, but didn’t speak, only breathed heavily as Thor stroked him to full hardness.

Without letting go of his erection, Thor pushed down Loki’s pants and they fell to his ankles. Loki stepped out of them, and Thor admired Loki’s naked form in the mirror. The lines that decorated his skin formed a pattern all over his body, and Thor followed it with his eyes as he moved his hand up and down Loki’s hardness. When his eyes settled on Loki’s cock, Thor examined it as he jerked with a gradually increasing speed. It was long and felt wonderful in his hand. It was blue, like the rest of Loki, and cold, but somewhat warmer than the rest of him. The skin was silky, and the black of Loki’s pubic hair contrasted pleasingly with the blue. Thor began to pump his hand faster, eager to see Loki come, and Loki bit his lip to muffle his short, hungry moans. 

“You don’t have to hold it,” Thor whispered, and Loki came at once, his body jerking violently and his seed splattering onto the mirror.

“Thor,” Loki breathed as he shifted his hips, grinding slightly back against Thor’s pelvis, “you’re hard.”

Thor had been so entranced by Loki, focusing every sense on his brother’s pleasure, that he was only just then realizing that his own cock was erect. At his awareness, it throbbed, and he thrust it to Loki’s ass without thinking. Loki mewled and pushed back against him.

“Can I take off your pants too?” Loki asked, and Thor nodded. Loki turned around and guided Thor onto the bed. Thor sat and Loki stripped his remaining clothes so that they were both fully nude, then climbed on top of Thor and kissed him. Thor kissed him back, the warmth of his tongue exploring the chill of Loki’s mouth. Loki straddled Thor without breaking the kiss. He rubbed their bodies together until he was erect again, then slid a hand between them and wrapped his fingers around both of their hard cocks. Thor inhaled sharply and thrust up into Loki’s hand, feeling their firm lengths pulse against one another. They both jerked their hips, and Thor grunted as he felt his orgasm nearing sooner than he meant it to.

“Loki,” he groaned, then strained in the last instant to speak what was in his heart and cried out, “you are beautiful,” as he came wet over Loki’s hand, their chests pressed, their hearts pounding. Loki finished an instant later, gasping and spilling over both their cocks, and Thor gazed into his red eyes.

Loki’s cheeks blushed purple when it was done, and the sight was alarmingly gorgeous. He rolled off of Thor and morphed back to his Asgardian form.

Thor turned onto his side to face him.

“You changed back.”

“I figured the novelty had worn off for you.”

“No,” Thor replied, his heart sinking. The closeness they had just shared meant so much to him and he hated to think Loki saw it as something shallow. “It is not about that, you are not a novelty.”

“No?”

Thor was frustrated.

“What do I have to do to make you see yourself as I do?”

“You can’t fix this, Thor,” Loki said softly, “but you are so dear to try.” He kissed Thor for a brief moment. Loki’s lips were back to their normal temperature now, which felt strangely hot. “I am alone,” Loki continued, voice heavy with sorrow, “no one is like me, and that is how it shall always be.”

Thor sat up, an idea dawning on him.

“You can cast glamours onto others,” he declared.

“Yes, of course, easy,” Loki replied, “so what?”

“You could make me look Jotunn too.”

Loki blinked at him.

“Why would you want that?”

“Just for a little, just to,” Thor strained to find the right words, “to show you that you are not alone, and,” he added, feeling the sentiment deeply, “to be close to you.”

Loki peered at him questioningly as though he thought it might be a joke. Thor looked back at him, keeping his face unguarded.

After a few silent moments, Loki made a small gesture with his hand. Thor watched as a faint swirling cloud of Loki’s green magic approached him, then dissolved around his body. Thor didn’t feel any different, but when he looked at his hand, he found it was blue.

“I don’t feel cold,” he said, patting his body.

“It is just a glamour,” Loki explained as he took in Thor’s new form with wide eyes. Thor moved to stand in front of the mirror. His reflection startled him, but it was intriguing. He looked into his own crimson eyes. Loki came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Thor’s torso, running his hands over Thor’s indigo skin. Loki smiled - a pure, light smile - and Thor was joyful. That was what he wanted more than anything: to make his little brother smile.

“Thor,” Loki said excitedly, “lay back down.” 

Thor obeyed, and Loki gazed down at him with affection. Loki morphed back into his Jotunn form; they matched now, and Thor found it profound and lovely.

Loki positioned himself between Thor’s legs and crawled up his body. He ran his fingertips over the markings on Thor’s face, then kissed over the lines that decorated Thor’s torso. He mouthed his way slowly downward until he reached Thor’s cock. It was partially erect again, and Loki lapped at it tenderly to bring it to full hardness. His tongue felt vividly chilly against Thor’s cock. He reached down and gripped Loki’s long dark hair, pulling up his head so that he could look at his face.

“Loki,” he moaned, and Loki licked his lips in reply, then bent to take Thor’s length into his mouth. He went slowly, allowing Thor to adjust to the cold around him. Thor made a sound that was part whimper, and Loki quickly pulled himself off.

“Too cold?” Loki asked, looking pained.

“No,” Thor quickly replied, “it’s just intense, please, brother, please don’t stop.”

Loki appeared deeply relieved and lowered his mouth back onto Thor’s hardness. Thor breathed heavily and pet Loki’s soft hair as Loki slid his mouth on and off Thor’s cock, taking breaks to run his tongue up and down its length and to plant kisses on its tip. He kept one hand wrapped around the base as he ran his other hand lightly over Thor’s thighs. Thor felt its chill graze his balls and his body jerked. Loki pressed his palm lightly to them and held it still as Thor adjusted to the temperature; once he had, it felt unbearably good and Thor thrust eagerly. He gripped Loki’s head firmly and groaned as he began to fuck Loki’s mouth. But just when he was about to come, Loki pulled away.

Thor made a deeply disappointed grunt, but then realized that Loki was moving to straddle him. Loki rubbed his hands together for a moment and a wisp of his green magic appeared and then dissipated. Then he reached behind himself and grasped Thor’s cock, and Thor found that Loki had used his magic to lubricate his hand. Loki slicked Thor’s throbbing erection. He brought its head between his freezing ass cheeks.

“Is it alright?” Loki asked. Thor didn’t give himself time to think before nodding enthusiastically. He rested his hands on Loki’s hips - blue skin on blue skin - as Loki slowly lowered himself onto his brother’s cock. When Thor was fully inside, the sharp cold that encircled him made him shiver. Loki looked concerned and Thor moaned richly to make sure Loki knew how much he wanted it. Loki smiled, then reached for the small quilt that lay folded at the foot of the bed. He wrapped it around their united bodies, tucking the edges beneath Thor to hold in his body heat. Thor sighed happily at the warmth. 

“Good?” Loki asked.

Thor moaned loudly as he nodded in impatient agreement and jerked his hips slightly.

“Are you sure? We don’t want you getting hypothermia.”

“I don’t care, I’ll heal, I need you.”

Loki made a hum of pleased surprise that melted into a soft moan, his red eyes gentle and his cerulean lips curled up at their edges. He kissed Thor with passion, and Thor wrapped his arms around Loki’s body. He hugged Loki firmly and thrust up into him, plunging over and again into his icy depths. Between long, breathless kisses, they gazed at each other’s Jotunn faces. Loki looked at him with unhidden fondness, and Thor hoped he had finally made his brother see the beauty in his alternate form. Pulled tightly around their moving bodies, the quilt rose and fell.

Loki’s cock was pressed between them and Thor felt it pulse as Loki’s ass muscles tensed around Thor’s length. Thor fucked him faster, held him tighter, and they stared hungrily into each other’s wide, scarlet eyes. 

“Brother,” Loki cried out, and his insides clenched tightly around Thor’s length as he came, his cool wetness pooling between their bodies. Thor waited, not wanting to miss a moment of the expressions that played out on Loki’s face as he orgasmed. Once Loki was done, Thor let go, digging his fingers into Loki’s back and grunting as he shot deep into him. He was too moved to find words this time.

When Thor was done Loki changed back, and Thor made a pleased sound at the warmth. His head fell backward and his eyes fell closed, and when he opened them again he lifted his own hand to find that Loki had removed the glamour. They both appeared Asgardian now, and Thor was happy for them to match, in whichever form Loki chose.

“You’re shivering, get under the covers,” Loki instructed as he extricated them from the quilt he had wrapped around them. Thor shuddered when his skin hit the open air and he scurried underneath the layers of soft sheets and thick comforters that covered Loki’s bed. Loki climbed in beside him and pulled Thor close, sharing the heat of his now-warm body. Thor clung to his brother and whispered his name.


End file.
